Painful Memories
by orlydepp
Summary: legolas/frodo slash... what happens when two close friends suddenly realize that they are in love, and the don't know what to do.. or say for that matter.. [its better than it sounds, i swear]


NOTE:   
This is my first ever LoTR fanfic... yet alone my first slash... so bear with me. I wrote this in one sitting. I don't know how it goes. I'm not going to proofread it or anything. But I would appreciate your feedback... I don't know if I'll make this into a series or not ^_^  
  
  
*Update*  
I finally spellchecked/proofread it ^_^ So it should be better for you, but if you find mistakes still, please tell me.  
  
Please keep in mind that this is my first slash ever. So I may not be good at it ;)  
  
Thanks everybody who has show me support so far. Remember, if you want me to write another chapter to this, comment/reviews please.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Legolas sat back into the tree as the wind made his golden hair fan out behind him. He closed his eyes and he looked up into the sky, allowing the deep, warm rays of the sun bathe him. The leaves of the trees rustled around him, crying out to him. Legolas did not answer to their pleas, though. The wind soon gave up and the leaves once again rested into silence. Legolas sunk back into the tree even more than he was, almost as if he was trying to hide from something. He never wanted to face the harsh reality, but he indeed was hiding from something. The clouds in the sky began to cover the sun as he thought about what had happened... and he sunk into a dream... the memories of the past flooding into him... haunting him.  
  
-------------  
  
"Legolas! Snap out of it! Come here, we have something to show you!"  
  
Legolas snapped out of his trance just in time to see his fellow friends, Merry and Pippin, running off into the other direction. He chuckled to himself. He knew only too well what those two were usually up to.  
  
  
He walked after them and soon realized they were leading him to Frodo. Frodo was perched beside a tree examining something that was lying on the ground. As Frodo heard the footsteps of 6 feet come near, he glanced up. He didn't notice Legolas at first, but when he did, he was taken aback. There was something different about Legolas, something he had never seen before. Frodo shrugged it off as something minor and continued to stare at the thing at the base of the tree.  
  
  
Soon enough, Legolas was kneeling down beside Frodo to examine what was on the ground. Legolas bent down and picked up the weird object. It turned out to be a pendant from and elfish cloak. The question was where had it come from? Legolas asked all of the hobbits if they still had their pendants. The hobbits began to check their cloaks, and sure enough, they did. Legolas continued to stare at the object... he began to wonder if it was some sort of joke. It was Frodo, after all that had found it... and the look Frodo gave him when he saw Legolas, what did it mean?  
  
  
Legolas got up; he had no time to think about it. There were much more important things to worry about, like the Ring. It was the one reason why Legolas was where he was at in the first place. He had sworn to protect the ring bearer, Frodo. He didn't want to imagine what would happen if Frodo was captured. Legolas shook the images out of his head and insisted that the hobbits join the rest of the Fellowship so they could continue their journey. After that, everybody walked off... except Frodo.  
  
  
Frodo stood there wondering what it was about Legolas that had made him so surprised. He had never looked at somebody that way before. It hurt him that he didn't know what it meant. Was the ring taking control of him more than he thought? Was it filling him with unknown feelings? Frodo wished so much that he wasn't the one with the ring. But then, a pang shot through his heart as Legolas came to mind. If he did not come across the ring, he would not have met Legolas. What was this feeling inside of Frodo? It was something odd and strange to him. Surely he had no feelings for an elf, let alone somebody in his Fellowship... especially not... Legolas. Frodo convinced himself that it was something to do with the ring. He laughed it off and walked back towards the group.  
  
  
When he saw the group, he noticed they looked worried. When the group saw him, they yelled to him.  
  
"There you are! We were starting to think an Orc or something got you right after Legolas left! Legolas, make sure you stick with him wherever he is, we don't need him to wander off by himself now do we?"  
  
  
At those words, Legolas suddenly looked up. He was now assigned to take care of Frodo at all times. That meant to be with Frodo when he was alone. Something funny started to flow through Legolas' veins. He didn't fully understand what the feeling was. He thought it was just the feeling of the new duty... apprehension, if you will. He looked over to Frodo and caught his eyes. The look in Frodo's eyes startled Legolas very much. The way Frodo was looking at Legolas made him feel like he was longing for something... but he didn't know what. Legolas flashed a smile over to Frodo to make him feel better. Frodo caught this and a very slight hint of red appeared on his cheeks. He looked down very quickly, avoided Legolas's eyes even more. Legolas was taken aback... and then he felt himself get the same red tint that Frodo had. He looked around puzzled. What did this mean? Legolas didn't want to think about it. He caught up with Aragorn and started to talk to him. He was going to try to ignore this feeling all the time he could.  
  
  
Frodo started at the ground as he walked. He was kicking himself inside his head. Why had he blushed? What did it mean?! So many thoughts consumed him; he didn't know what to do anymore. He couldn't talk to anybody, because he didn't know enough about his own feelings to relay them to someone else. He highly doubted that any of the other men felt the way he did. He began to wonder if Legolas did. He looked up and saw the sun glowing onto Legolas. The sun made it look like Legolas was glowing. Frodo took a sudden intake of breath. He was mesmerized. Legolas looked so... beautiful.  
  
  
Frodo suddenly realized what he was thinking and snapped his head back down onto the ground. He was now more confused than ever. Why was he thinking these things? What was the ring doing to him? Then he realized to himself. It wasn't the ring. He was starting to like Legolas. Legolas was always there for him. The very cloak he wore was Legolas's old one... Legolas gave it to him when he was cold in the mountains. Whenever Frodo needed somebody to care for him, it was always Legolas. Frodo looked around with awestruck horror on his face. He realized fully... he had fallen in love with Legolas.  
  
  
Frodo looked back up ahead of him. To his surprise, Legolas had his head turned and was looking directly at him. Frodo stopped dead in his tracks. Legolas noticed and turned around. He started to walk toward Frodo. Frodo was screaming inside his head, he didn't know what to do. How would he handle being around Legolas now that he realized he was in love with him? He had no time to think, because at that moment, Legolas was right beside him.  
  
  
Frodo looked up into Legolas's face... he was mystified with his elegance. But he was most surprised to see that Legolas had a slight red tint to his cheeks. What did that mean? Surely Legolas didn't know... Frodo hoped he didn't. The mere thought terrified him. Frodo suddenly calmed down, he realized that he could trust Legolas with a secret as deep as this. He had trusted Legolas with everything else to begin with. But something made Frodo not tell him. He just stood there gazing at Legolas... he allowed Legolas to put his arms around him and guide him as they walked behind Aragorn. Frodo became consumed into thoughts; Legolas noticed the distant look in Frodo's eyes and decided not to bother him.  
  
  
Legolas glanced down at Frodo one more time. He had his arm around Frodo, guiding him. He saw Frodo deep in thought and didn't disturb him. Legolas was beginning to become very deep into his own thoughts. His own confusion. He had begun to notice that whenever Frodo caught his gaze, he began to have red tint in his cheeks. Then Legolas realized that the exact same thing happened to him. Ever since earlier that day at the tree, things had become weird. He was starting to wonder if Frodo liked him or not. The real question, however, was if he liked Frodo.  
  
  
Legolas lost himself in thought for a while. He thought about all the times he and Frodo had. With each thought, his heart got heavier and heavier. It didn't take him long to realize he had feelings for Frodo. He didn't think more about it. He didn't want to face the fact that he liked somebody who was his own friend. Especially... somebody who wasn't like him, who wasn't an elf. Legolas pushed the thoughts out of his head and decided he wouldn't think about it anymore.  
  
  
Frodo's sudden whimper brought him back to reality. He stopped dead in his tracks. He turned Frodo so that Frodo was facing him. He saw at Frodo's eyes looked up into his. Legolas stared down into the face and noticed the tears. His heart suddenly twisted. Why was Frodo crying, what had happened? Then Frodo spoke... he spoke words that Legolas never though he would hear in his life.  
  
"Legolas... I've realized something. I don't know how it happened, or why I just found out now. But... I'm in love with you. I can't hold it down anymore. Every single time I look at you, I want to run up to you and grab you. I want to scream at the top of my lungs that you are the one I want. I want to be able to pull you into the forest and be able to hold you, kiss you... be with you. But we are around these people, I can do nothing but gaze at you, wanting you... not being able to have you... I never noticed it until today... but Legolas, I fear that I am deeply in love with you. I just hope that you will continue to be my friend and not let this sway our friendship..."  
  
  
Legolas stood there, he mouth open in shock. He had never expected to hear Frodo say those words to him. All the feelings he tried to hold back came rushing to him. Legolas realized that he, too, loved Frodo. He didn't know if he should say it, though. He didn't want to... he couldn't... he looked back down at the tears cascading down Frodo's eyes... his heart began to twist and turn... and hurt.. Legolas looked at Frodo and blurted out...  
  
  
"Frodo, I love you, too!"  
  
  
Frodo's crying stopped at that second... he looked at Legolas and saw that Legolas was staring off into the distance. He had a look of pure horror/shock on his face. Frodo called out Legolas's name... Legolas looked back to him. They stood there... transfixed into each others stare... not wanted anything but the world to disappear around them so they could be alone.  
  
  
  
"Legolas, Frodo, come on! You two are lagging far behind the rest of us, we thought we lost you!"  
  
  
Gimili turned back around and walked off. Legolas and Frodo looked at each other again... Deep in his heart, all Legolas wanted to do was lean down and kiss Frodo. He wanted to hold Frodo and not have to worry about anything else in the world. He realized the only way he could "hold" Frodo around the Fellowship, was to carry Frodo. He bent down and picked up Frodo, telling him to pretend his feet hurt and he was tired. Legolas loved the feel of Frodo in his arms.  
  
  
He quickened his pace and caught up with the rest of the group. Thoughts racing through his head... What would happen next? 


End file.
